Аризона
by Jessie - Princess Prairie
Summary: They think that can keep it! One more such night, and to the aid will come group red-skinned, led by their red commander! Woody has sadly sighed - in a breast of itself has reminded any strange feeling of melancholy and a devastation...
1. Другой исход

Все права на персонажей принадлежат Disney/Pixar.  
><span>1.<span> Действие фанфика разворачивается спустя некоторое время, после первой "Истории игрушек".  
><span>2.<span> Концовка первой "Истории игрушек" не особо учитывается. Аналогично с фильмом и персонажами "Истории игрушек 2".  
><span>3.<span> Это уже пятый фанфик, в котором появляется, мой персонаж - Марго.  
><span>4.<span> В фанфе будут присутствовать новые персонажи: Танцующий Лис, Пятнистый Бизон, Кроу, Пьяный Фил и Драчливый Билл.  
><span>5.<span> Если что-то не нравится - я не виновата!

* * *

><p>Маленькая ракета взмывала всё выше и выше, в небеса. В ушах стоял жуткий шум. Грузовичёк и голубая машина начали уменьшаться. У игрушек не было ни единого шанса на спасение.<br>- А-а-а! – завопил Вуди. – Теперь-то мы и взорвёмся!  
>- Не сегодня! – храбро заявил Базз и нажал красную кнопку на груди.<br>Его пласмассевые крылья раскрылись и скотч, склеивающий его с ракетой, порвался, выпуская игрушек на волю. Ракета взорвалась в воздухе, а друзья начали стремительно падать вниз.  
>- А-а-а-а-а-а! – в ужасе завопил Вуди и закрыл глаза руками.<br>Тут Базз, вместо того, чтобы разбиться о дорожный асфальт, воспарил вверх.  
>- Эй, Базз! Ты летишь!<br>- Это не полёт, это падение! С размахом!  
>Пролетев ещё немного, друзья угодили прямиком в грузовик. Стоило им приземлиться, как Базз мгновенно угодил в объятия игрушек. Они на перебой спрашивали его о самочувствии, о полёте и о том, как он добрался до их грузовика.<br>- Стоп, стоп! – с улыбкой успокаивал их Базз. – Единственное, что я сделал, это помог нам приземлиться. Всё остальное – полностью заслуга Вуди.  
>Игрушки радостно повернулись к своему, снова, другу. Шериф молча стоял у самого трапа грузовика и задумчиво глядел в небо.<br>- Вуди! – крикнул Хемм. – Иди к нам!  
>Вуди повернул голову и, задержав на друзьях странный взгляд, отвернулся.<br>- Вуди? – тише позвала Бо. – Ты снова с нами. Так? – Картофель утвердительно закивал. – Иди же к нам.  
>Шериф с секунду смотрел на пастушку.<br>- Почему бы и нет? – спросил он, скорее себя.  
>Слабо улыбнувшись, парень подошел к друзьям и слегка приобнял Бо. Остаток дороги все провели в непринуждённой болтовне. Игрушки чувствовали – что-то с ковбоем не то...<p>

* * *

><p>Ну, как ван начало? Мне продолжать выкладывать, или не надо? С нетерпением жду ваши отзывы о моём детище!<p> 


	2. Первый симптом

Друзья, я надеюсь, вам понравится новая глава! Наслаждайтесь!

* * *

><p>Небо на закате переливалось всеми цветами радуги. Солнце было похоже на яркую лампочку. Вуди, сидящий на подоконнике детской, прикрыл глаза от удовольствия и подставил лицо остаткам тёплых солнечных лучей.<br>- Вуди?  
>Шериф обернулся. За его спиной, на столе, стоял Спиралька. Вид у него был взволнованный.<br>- Со дня переезда ты ведёшь себя очень странно. – проговорил пёс. – Мы волнуемся за тебя.  
>Вуди слабо улыбнулся.<br>- Все мы странные. В большей или меньшей степени. – философски заметил парень. – Со мной всё в порядке.  
>Спиралька не поверил этой лжи. По правде говоря, Вуди никогда не блистал способностями ко лжи.<br>- Ты замыкаешься в себе, парень. – заявил подошедший Хемм. – Так не годится.  
>- У нас свободная страна! – неожиданно громко, даже для самого себя, выпалил Вуди. – Могу я хоть раз полюбоваться закатом, не выслушивая ваших лекций?<br>- Остынь, ковбой, – заворчал Картофельная Голова. – за тебя же переживаем. Тебя понять вообще невозможно! То тебе не нравится, что на тебя не обращают внимания, то ты злишься, что с тобой хотят говорить! Ты определись уж как-нибудь!  
>Базз поднял вверх руки:<br>- Давайте все успокоимся! Думаю, сейчас не лучшее время для разборок – мы всего две недели, как переехали, и уже ссора.  
>- Хорошо! – сердито согласился Картофель. – Вуди, я прощаю тебя!<br>- Ты? Прощаешь? МЕНЯ? – возопил Вуди. – Дружок, а ты ничего не попутал?  
>- Вуди, Вуди! – Базз сделал очередную попытку урегулировать конфликт. – Пожалуйста успокойтесь все! Давайте мы сядем и спокойно, по-человечески всё обсудим...<br>- Ага, обсудим, как же! – саркастически согласился Вуди и встал на ноги. – Ещё как обсудим. – кивал он, подходя к самому краю подоконника. – Только проветрюсь немножко. – он повернулся к сердитым игрушкам. – Вы не против?  
>- Вуди, - всхлипнул Рекс, - пожалуйста, не надо.<br>Шериф скривился.  
>- Я не собираюсь с собой кончать. Просто погуляю. И, это… отойдите подальше, не то ненароком выброшу кого-нибудь из окна.<br>И с этими словами Вуди выпрыгнул из окна и, упав на газон, направился в сторону заходящего солнца, на запад.  
>- Что же мы наделали... - шептала Бо, - что же мы наделали...<br>Остаток дня игрушки провели в сражениях Доктора Эскалопа с Баззом Латером, спасающим Бо Пип. Последние двое мысленно были где-то далеко, пытались предположить, куда ушел Вуди, когда он вернётся. И вернётся ли? Энди весь вечер переживал за Шерифа, которого, по его мнению, снова где-то потерял. Заснул мальчик лишь поздно ночью в обнимку с красной шляпой.  
>- А вдруг, с ним что-то случилось? – шепотом волновался Рекс. – Вдруг он ушёл в другую семью, или его кто-нибудь порвёт или он прыгнет в мусоровоз, или...<br>- Так! Динозавр! – не выдержал Картофель. – Угомонись! Вуди не дурак, чтобы кончать с собой! А вот с кем-нибудь другим...  
>- Вуди же объяснил, что это был несчастный случай! – запротестовал Базз, который переживал за друга, больше, чем кто-либо другой. Сделав успокаивающий вдох, Базз заговорил более тихим голосом. – Давайте просто немного подождём. Я уверен, Вуди обязательно скоро вернётся!<br>- Надеюсь, это так. – вздохнула Бо.

Вуди вернулся домой лишь на рассвете. Базз, который не спал всю ночь, подбежал к Шерифу и схватил его за плечи.  
>- Вуди! Ты в порядке?<br>- Где ты был всю ночь? – возмутился Картофель.  
>- Мы за тебя переживали! – прыгал на месте Рекс.<br>- Энди с трудом заснуть смог. – с укором сказал Спиралька.  
>- Ребята, ребята, успокойтесь. Я в полном порядке! – Вуди улыбнулся совершенно искренней улыбкой. – Просто гулял и не заметил, как время пролетело.<br>- Ты напугал нас до смерти. – сказала Бо, уперев руки в бока.  
>- Извините. – Вуди приподнял шляпу, в знак примирения. – В следующий раз буду предупреждать.<br>- В следующий? – переспросил Картофель.  
>Вуди кивнул:<br>- Мне понравились ночные прогулки. А теперь извините, я очень хочу спать.  
>Вуди влез на кровать и пристроился на тумбочке, рядом с Энди.<p>

* * *

><p>Спасибо всем, кто меня читает! fanfic будет немного тяжелым в плане психологии. Мне очень важно знать ваши отзывы о моём творении. Заранее благодарю!<p> 


	3. Незаменимых нет

Надеюсь, вам понравится образ Энди ;-)

* * *

><p>Базз Лайтер летел вокруг руин древнего города. Ещё раз осмотрев всё вокруг, он открыл свое передатчик.<br>- _«Бортовой журнал. Я тщательно обыскал руины местного города, но Шериф Вуди так и не обнаружен. Вероятно, Зург прячет его в другом месте.»_  
>Тут рейнджер заметил движение в кустах. Стремительно приземлившись, он понял, что не может оторвать ног от земли. После нескольких тщётных попыток, Лайтер снова включил запись.<br>- _«Похоже, я угодил в ловушку...»_  
>Вдруг, со всех сторон, на рейнджера набросились злые обезьяны и попытались сорвать с него скафандр. Где-то поблизости раздался жуткий смех:<br>_- Ха, ха, ха! Ну, что, Базз Лайтер, не удалось найти друга?  
>- Доктор Эскалоп! – выкрикнул Базз. – Что ты сделал с Вуди?<br>- То же, что сейчас сделаю и с тобой!_

- Энди, солнышко, - послышался голос мамы, - нам пора ехать! Магазин работает только до двенадцати утра!  
>Мальчик вздохнул и оставил игрушки. Он сел на кровать и грустно вздохнул, взяв в руки шляпу. В комнату вошла мама.<br>- Энди, в чём дело?  
>- Мам, я не могу найти Вуди. – пожаловался мальчик. – Может он обиделся на меня и больше не хочет со мной играть?<br>- А почему Вуди на тебя обиделся? – удивилась мама.  
>- Когда появился Базз, я с Вуди почти не играл. Наверное он решил, что больше мне не нужен и ушел… - из глаз Энди потекли слёзы.<br>- Ох, Энди. – мама обняла сына. – Пожалуйста, не плач! Вуди найдётся, вот увидишь! Может он за кровать упал?  
>- Нет, - всхлипнул Энди, - я уже проверил. И под шкафом его нет...<br>Тут Энди заплакал во весь голос. Мама спешно начала успокаивать сына, объясняя, что скоро Вуди непременно найдётся, и что Энди не должен так переживать. Как только мама увела Энди из комнаты, игрушки повскакивали со своих мест.  
>- Что Вуди о себе возамнил? – завопил Картофель. – Из-за него Энди уже который день плачет! Базз, - он повернулся к рейнджеру, - ты не знаешь, что происходит?<br>- Если бы знал, думаешь, стал бы бездействовать? – оскорблено изогнул бровь Лайтер. – Я не меньше вашего хочу знать, что с ним!  
>- С кем? – раздался голос с другого конца комнаты.<br>Игрушки обернулись: к ним, неспешной походкой, шел Вуди, собственной персоной. На лице Шерифа играла, теперь уже, привычная таинственная улыбка.  
>- О! Явился-незапылился! – крякнул Картофель и выразительно посмотрел на Базза.<br>Тот откашлялся и направился к ковбою.  
>- Вуди. Нам надо поговорить. О тебе.<br>Шериф вопросительно наклонил голову.  
>- В чём дело?<br>- Это мы хотим тебя спросить! – начал Клубень, но замолчал под грозными взглядами друзей.  
>- Всё в порядке. – мечтательно улыбнулся Вуди. – Я просто прогулялся...<br>- Это «Прогулялся» повторяется каждую ночь! – Базз пристально посмотрел на парня. – Вуди, я не хочу с тобой ссориться, я действительно за тебя волнуюсь.  
>- И не он один. – подала голос Бо. – Ты ведёшь себя очень странно. Гуляешь по ночам, всё время улыбаешься, не хочешь с нами разговаривать и...<br>- Не хочешь играть с Энди! – взял слово Хемм. – Вудстер, имей совесть. Бедный ребёнок из-за тебя уже, наверное, все слёзы выплакал! Он тебя всё утро искал!  
>- А зачем он меня искал? – поинтересовался Вуди.<br>- Голова твоя дубовая! – вскипел Клубень. – Чтобы поиграть!  
>- Со мной? – удивился Вуди. – А я уже начал отвыкать от игр.<br>- Значит надо привыкнуть обратно. – вставил Спиралька.  
>- Зачем? – Вуди удивлялся всё больше и больше. – Он же всё равно скоро вырастет и отречётся от нас.<br>- Так это ещё когда будет! – Базз встряхнул друга за плечи. – Энди ещё маленький. Ты НУЖЕН ему!  
>- Зачем? – снова спросил Вуди. – У него же, теперь, есть ты.<br>Спиралька помотал головой: Вуди, добровольно отдающий Энди кому-то другому – это что-то из области фантастики!  
>- Вуди. – Бо обняла Шерифа за руку. – Прошу тебя, перестань. Ты нужен Энди. Ты нужен нам. Тебя никто не заменит.<br>- Незаменимых нет. – процитировал себя Вуди. – Я очень устал. – добавил он чуть тише. - Я устал от всех этих переживаний, по поводу новых игрушек. От страха, что у Энди появится новый любимец и я стану ненужным ему. Это уже случилось, теперь я хотел бы заняться... в общем, я хочу разобраться в системе своих жизненных ценностей и понять, в чем смысл моей жизни.  
>- Не говори глупостей. – Базз положил руку Шерифу на плечо. – Смысл наших жизней в том, чтобы играть с детьми.<br>- Вот именно. – закивал Картофель.  
>- Давайте потом поговорим? – зевнул Вуди. – Я очень устал и хочу спать.<br>- Где же ты уставать успеваешь? – спросил Хемм скорее себя.  
>- Потом как-нибудь расскажу.<br>С этими словами Вуди зашел под кровать.  
>- Эй, ковбой! – крикнул Картофель. – Тумбочка находится немного не там.<br>- Если никто не возражает, - говорил Вуди, ложась под кроватью, - я, теперь, буду спать здесь.  
>Игрушки не нашлись, что возразить. Было видно, что Вуди их напугал.<br>Шериф закрыл глаза и провалился в сладкий сон, в котором ему снились захватывающие события прошедшей ночи.


	4. Аризона

Вуди потянулся и зевнул. И вот, наступил долгожданный вечер! Давно он так спокойно не спал! С тех пор, как он перестал волноваться об Энди, он чувствовал, как просыпаются дремавшие рефлексы и появляется покой в душе. Потянувшись ещё раз, Шериф вышел из-под кровати и попытался незаметно улизнуть из детской. Не тут-то было!  
>- Вуди! – крикнул Хемм. – Ну-ка стой! Он опять уходит! – крикнул копилка друзьям.<br>Первым к Шерифу подскочил Базз, задремавший на своём посту.  
>- Куда ты каждый раз уходишь? – требовательно спросил рейнджер.<br>- Погулять. – невинно ответил Вуди. Это было правдой... отчасти...  
>- Вуди, мы конечно понимаем, у тебя депрессия – хотя мы и не знаем причину, - но так жить нельзя!<br>- Как? – Шериф встал в позу. – Я сплю утром и вечером, играю с Энди, общаюсь с вами. Да ещё и перед тобой зачем-то оправдываюсь!  
>- Да, Вуди! – иронизировал Картофель. – Ты бодрствуешь в то время суток, когда полагается спать, играешь с Энди, только когда соизволишь этого захотеть, и общаешься с нами парой-тройкой фраз в день. А ещё ты создаешь видимость того, что рассказываешь нам всё о своих ночных похождениях, а на деле ты просто кидаешь нам пустые слова, как собаке кость.<br>Спиралька зарычал:  
>- Ты на что мне сейчас намекнул? На то, что собаки едят объедки?<br>- По-сути, это так! – развёл руками Картофель.  
>Спиралька зарычал ещё громче – оскорбления собачего рода он считал личным.<br>- Ты на кого рычишь, пёс?  
>Не выдержав таких оскорблений, Спиралька прыгнул и повалил Картофеля на пол. Базз и Силач начали разнимать драчунов. В этой суматохе никто не заметил, как под шумок Вуди выскользнул из комнаты и, спустившись вниз по лестнице, осторожно выбежал на улицу. Прячась в кустах он пробирался на запад, по знакомой дорожке. Думать о том, что ждёт его по возвращению дамой, Шерифу не хотелось. Об этом он подумает позже. Сейчас он хочет только одного – в «Аризону»!<p>

Отодвинув очередную ветку дерева, Вуди увидел перед собой вход в заброшенный подвал. Оглядевшись и убедившись, что за ним не следят, Шериф быстро спустился вниз по старой лестнице. Сбоку была вырезана маленькая дверь. Глубоко вдохнув, Вуди толкнул её и вошел в помещение.  
>В подвале был построен целый городок в стиле старых вестернов. За городом были небольшие ранчо, в которых бегала скотина, загон для тренировок и небольшой стадион для скачек. В дальнем конце подвала стояли Типи местного индейского племени.<br>В самом городе была пара салунов, пласмасевые дома. В одном из загонов шли торги, продавались лошади разных парод из самых различных материалов. По улице не спеша ходили ковбои, под руку со своими дамами. У входа одного из салунов толпилась стайка «Алых Роз». Завидев идущего мимо них Шерифа, девушки начали отчаянно строить ему глазки. Вуди непроизвольно улыбнулся и приподнял шляпу. «Розы» смущённо захихикали.  
>- Он такой милашка. – сказала одна из них. – Обожаю этого Шерифа!<br>Пройдя мимо девушек, Вуди поправил шляпу зашел в салун с табличкой «Аризона».  
>На секунду в баре воцарилась тишина, затем галдёж возобновился. Сев у барной стойки, Шериф оглядел присутствующих. Он знал ещё не всех, но знакомые лица уже были. Вот Пьяный Фил, как всегда, с приклеенной бутылкой виски в руке, рядом сидит его брат, Драчливый Билл. Опять спорят, кто победит на ближайших скачках.<br>За соседним столиком болтают индейцы – Танцующий Лис, Пятнистый Бизон и Кроу. Судя по озабоченному выражению лица Кроу, обсуждают ремонт его лошади, у которой прошлой ночью отвалилась нога. Бедная кобылка, чуток не рассчитала силы.  
>- Руки вверх, парень! – послышался у самого уха Шерифа угрожающий женский голос и к его спине словно приставили дуло револьвера. С трудом сдерживая улыбку, Вуди поднял руки. – Это городок тесен для нас двоих! – Бизон толкнул Лиса и Кроу. Фил и Билл навострили уши. – Кто-то отравил воду в колодце! – краем глаза Вуди заметил, как бармен отчаянно пытается спрятать улыбку в усах. - Будешь делать то, что я скажу, и никто не пострадает. – продолжала девушка. Бизон, Лис и Кроу толкнули друзей за соседними столиками. – Встань! – С трясущимися, от едва сдерживаемого смеха, плечами, Вуди поднялся со стула. – Подними правую ногу! – громко и быстро дыша носом, Шериф подчинился. Ковбои индейцы с неподдельным интересом наблюдали за происходящим. – А теперь скажи «Ты лучший помощник Шерифа!».<br>Это было последней каплей. Салун взорвался диким хохотом. Девушка убрала пальцы, от спины Вуди, позволив тому, схватившись за живот, осесть на пол и начать раскачиваться на коленях, в припадке истерического хохата.  
>- Уме-хе-хеешь ты с вечера поднять настроение! – прохохотал Шериф.<br>- Ну, я же не виновата, что ты пришел с такой кислой миной! – задорно улыбалась девушка и схватив Вуди за руку, потащила его к выходу. – Идём! Бармен - жмот! – никогда не даст выпить!  
>У самого выхода Вуди услышал, как под громовой ржач бармен уронил поднос с пластиковыми бокалами.<p> 


	5. Рыжий друг

- Ну, что, дружок? – смеялась Джесси, пока они шли к загону с лошадьми. – Рассказывай, как дома дела?  
>Вуди вздохнул:<br>- Всё как обычно: пытаются выведать, куда я убегаю. Сегодня даже дежурство устроили! – Вуди возмущённо фыркнул. - Представляешь! Не хотели из дома выпускать! Говорят, я им ничего не рассказываю! Да я и так перед ними отчитываюсь за каждый шаг! Контроль похуже материнского! Надо срочно что-то менять, а то домой уже идти не охота. Да и смысл? Энди всё равно со мной не захочет играть! У него теперь есть Базз Лайтер! Супер игрушка, куда уж мне до него?  
>Джесси взяла Шерифа за руку:<br>- Уверенна, ты во много раз лучше любой космической игрушки!  
>Вуди посмотрел на рыжую девушку. Она явно не шутила. Уж кто-кто, а Джессика знала, какого это – быть брошенной и ненужной. Иногда Вуди казалось, что он всю жизнь её знал, как в одном дворе росли. Ему всё в ней было знакомо: мимика, жесты, манера общения, даже смех. Возможно, в далёком прошлом они и правда общались, но это, должно-быть, было слишком давно. Вуди точно знал, что в лице Джесси он нашел понимающего друга, который всегда будет рядом и никогда не предаст. Чтобы ни случилось, Джесси, забыв о себе, придёт на помощь<br>Шериф опустил глаза и, хорошенько подумав, заговорил:  
>- Ты не против, если я останусь тут на день?<br>- Хоть на всегда! – Джесси засияла, как прожектор. – Нужно подыскать тебе подходящее ранчо! Но только поближе к городу! Ты же у нас Шериф в единственном экземпляре!  
>- Оу, Джесси! Притормози! – Вуди картинно замахал руками. – Я не собираюсь переезжать на совсем! Мне хватит, квартиры в городке и одной лошади. Может буду жить над полицейским участком…<br>- Участок! – Джесси схватилась за голову. – Его же в городе нет! Как же мы забыли! Бежим! Надо спросить Старателя, может на складе ещё что-то осталось! Что ты стоишь? – прикрикнула Джесси, на ошалевшего Шерифа. – Бежим!  
>Схватившись за руки, ковбои побежали к строению, подозрительно похожему на старую шахту. Рядом с шахтой стоял старый… нет, древний домишка, больше похожий на сторожку. После короткого стука Джесси, дверь открылась и из-за неё показался старый дедушка. Старик походил на древнего ковбоя – на голове черная драная шляпа, красная рубашка, джинсы с подтяжками, бандана на шее. Вуди невольно отметил, что его рубашка была той же расцветки, что и бандана старика. Как странно… Жилетка Шерифа была из той же кожи, что и чапсы Джесси!<br>- Старатель, знакомься это Шериф Вуди. – представила девушка. - Вуди, это Старатель Вонючка Пит.  
>Старик пожал парню руку и добродушно улыбнулся. Во рту не хватало пары зубов.<br>- Что угодно, дети? – спросил старик.  
>- Старатель, в городе нет полицейского участка. – проштудировала Джесси, раньше, чем Вуди смог вспомнить, за чем они пришли. – Можешь помочь?<br>Старатель крякнул и зашёл обратно в дом, опираясь на отбойный молоток. Вуди всерьёз задался вопросом, что сможет сделать этот древний ковбой? Вонючка Пит достал из комода листки и начал внимательно их осматривать.  
>- Ага! – радостно улыбнулся Старатель. – Есть на складе полицейский участок! К завтрашней ночи будет в городке, как родной!<br>- Спасибо, Старатель. – поблагодарил Вуди и, взяв Джесси за руку, пошел в сторону города.  
>Вуди обожал этот подвал. Пусть неба и звёзд тут не видно, но кто-то очень умный развесил на потолке синие гирлянды.<br>- Знаешь, - нарушил тишину Вуди, - у меня ещё никогда не было такого друга, как ты.  
>Джесси зарделась.<br>- У меня, тоже.


	6. На  Измене

Базз Лайтер сидел на подоконнике, свесив ноги из окна и наблюдая за лужайкой, в отчаянной надежде заметить знакомый силуэт. Неизвестно, сколько он так сидел, но его покой был нарушен.  
>- Базз. – рейнджер обернулся и встал на ноги – перед ним стояла Бо Пип. – Его нигде не видно?<br>Базз вздохнул и покачал головой, боясь поднять взгляд на пастушку. Бо прижала ладони к лицу и из её груди вырвался тихий стон. Немного помедлив, Базз сделал шаг вперед и утешающе приобнял.  
>Вуди не появлялся уже неделю, пастушка и рейнджер сходили с ума от беспокойства. Теперь Бо уже не могла себя сдерживать и обхватив Базза, зарыдала у него на плече.<br>- Всё будет хорошо, Бо. – успокаивал Базз, покачивая пастушку из стороны в сторону. – Всё будет хорошо…  
>- Бо?<br>Игрушки замерли и повернули головы в сторону стола. На них смотрел Вуди, целый и невредимый, но смотрел он на них странным взглядом.  
>- Простите, - Шериф опустил глаза. – Я помешал вам, больше не буду…<br>Только сейчас Бо и Базз поняли, что стоят крепко обнявшись, а Вуди смотрит на них так, словно увидел ящик Пандоры. Игрушки отскочили друг от друга и понеслись к Шерифу.  
>- Вуди! – Базз замер в двух шагах от друга. – Это не то, что ты подумал!<br>Шериф вскинул брови:  
>- А откуда ты знаешь, что я подумал?<br>- Я... я… - рейнджер не мог подобрать подходящих слов. – Мы с Бо вовсе не… Мы не…  
>- Вуди! – Бо взяла ковбоя за руки. – Я люблю тебя! Только тебя!<br>Шериф отшатнулся. Вот уж чего не ожидал он услышать, так это признания. Еле заметно скривившись, Вуди заговорил:  
>- Базз, - он посмотрел на рейнджера, - Бо, - взгляд на пастушку, - если вы хотите быть вместе, то я не буду вам мешаться. Все равно я давно собирался это сделать, просто не был уверен, что вы всё воспримите более-менее спокойно, но теперь я вижу, что ошибался.<br>- Вуди, - Базз начал понимать, к чему идёт разговор, - ты не можешь уйти!  
>Последние слова Базз прокричал так громко, что разбудил игрушек. Картофель, Спиралька и Хемм, спящие неподалёку, подскочили на месте и подбежали к компании.<br>- Всё в порядке, – спокойно говорил Вуди, – правда. Я уйду и всем сразу станет легче. Вам с Бо в первую очередь. Картофель перестанет нервничать, Хемм снова сможет нормально читать газеты..  
>- И куда это ты собрался? – поинтересовался Хемм, который уже прикидывал, как бы потише запереть Шерифа, чтобы не разбудить Энди.<br>- Я решил уйти. Так будет лучше для всех.  
>- Ишь ты, решил он. – Картофель зашел Шерифу за спину, готовясь в любой момент привести «план, по спасению Вуди» в действие. – А нас ты спросить ни о чём не хочешь?<br>- О чём же?  
>- О том, какого цвета коробка.<br>- Какая коробка? – не понял Вуди.  
>- Во-о-о-он та. – Спиралька указал на небольшую коробку, стоявшую у комода.<br>Стоило Шерифу повернуться спиной, как Базз начал заламывать ему руки за спину и заткнул рот. С трудом удерживая, сопротивляющегося изо всех сил, Вуди, Лайтер спрыгнул со стола, запихнул его в коробку и закрыл.  
>- Вы что творите? – вопил Вуди, пытаясь поднять крышку. – Выпустите меня!<br>Базз и Силач подняли коробку и перевернули её дном вверх. Шериф оказался в ловушке.  
>- Прости, друг, - Базз приложил руку к коробке. – Это для твоего же блага.<p> 


	7. Сижу за решеткой в темнице сырой

Вуди лежал на дне коробки и думал о своей жизни. Со дня появления Базза всё шло сикось-накось, а теперь и вообще кувырком. Вот и сейчас, друзья ни за что - ни про что заперли его в коробку и уже вторую ночь не дают выходить. Днём беспечные игры, со счастливым Энди, после которых, снова, заперт в ненавистной коробке. Прям как в тюрьме! Но при этом, Шериф чувствовал некую внутреннюю свободу и приятное ощущение тайны. Тайны, которую его друзья не разгадают, пока он сам им не позволит сделать это. Они думают, что смогут его удержать! Ещё одна такая ночь, и на помощь придёт отряд краснокожих, во главе с их рыжим полководцем! Вуди грустно вздохнул - в груди о себе напомнило какое-то странное чувство тоски и опустошения…  
>- Вуди. - услышал он приглушенный низкий голос. – Ты не спишь?<br>- Нет, сплю, - сердито заметил Шериф, - просто во сне разговариваю.  
>Снаружи послышался тихий гомон. Похоже, Базз снова пришел со всей командой. Видимо, на сей раз, было решено перейти к радикальным мерам, потому как ковбой вдруг услышал голос Бо:<br>- Вуди, милый, как ты там?  
>- А ты как думаешь? – иронично спросил Шериф. – Мне тут очень хорошо! Так хорошо, что даже песню подходящую вспомнил! Спеть? <em>«Сижу за решеткой в темнице сырой. Вскормленный в неволе орел молодой, мой грустный товарищ, махая крылом, кровавую пищу клюет под окном.»<em>  
>- Вуди! Прекрати! – Картофель не сдержался и пнул коробку. – Мы желаем тебе добра!<br>- Раздался голос по ту сторону закрытой коробки.  
>Снаружи послышалась странная возня, тихая ругань и шиканье - Картофель пытался дать волю эмоциям. Базз изо всех сил закрывал его рот, чтобы Клубневидный человек не разбудил своими воплями мирно спавшего Энди. Спустя некоторое время, Базз положил руку на картонную стенку коробки и заговорил:<br>- Знаешь, Вуди, если так пойдёт и дальше, ты станешь совсем одиноким.  
>- Есть кое-кто, с кем не чувствую себя одиноким.<br>Даже при всём своём желании, рейнджер так и не смог увидеть сквозь коробку, улыбку на лице Шерифа.  
>- Сколько сейчас времени?<br>Базз глянул на настенные часы.  
>- Половина второго, а что?<br>Ответом была лишь тишина. Вуди удовлетворённо потянулся и закрыл глаза – _«Осталось совсем немного»_ - мечтательно подумал он.  
>- Что, что? – настороженно переспросил Базз. Вуди хлопнул себя по губам. Неужели, он сказал это вслух?<br>Не желая более думать об этом, Шериф надвинул шляпу на глаза и задремал.


End file.
